


Ways To Say 'I Love You'

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [22]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Jason Todd, Shakespeare Quotations, Shakespearean Sonnets, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, emotionally constipated Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jason wasn't great at expressing affection, something Dick did as easy as breathing. For Dick, 'I love you's were nothing, simple, but for Jason… It's not that hedidn'tlove Dick — he did — but putting himself in such a vulnerable position, justsayingit so casually like that, it felt impossible.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Ways To Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'Person A doesn't show affection easily, Person B loves making romantic gestures. One time when they cuddle before falling asleep together, Person A whispers Shakespeare's 75 sonnet into Person B's ear.' from @otpprompts on Tumblr, submitted by @mercifulempress.

Jason wasn't great at expressing affection, something Dick did as easy as breathing. For Dick, 'I love you's were nothing, simple, but for Jason… It's not that he _didn't_ love Dick — he did — but putting himself in such a vulnerable position, just _saying_ it so casually like that, it felt impossible.

Dick fell asleep on his shoulder as they were watching a movie, and Jason let him rest there. This he could do — he knew how to show Dick he cared for him through actions. 

The movie ended, and Jason turned off the TV, sitting in the dark and stroking gently through Dick's hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, suddenly flooded with so much _softness_ for Dick. Maybe it was how much Dick trusted him, to just be so unguarded and vulnerable around him, and maybe it was just how sweet he looks, fast asleep and unbothered, but Jason was just overcome in that moment with how much he loved Dick. He thought that he needed Dick the way he needed air or food, like Dick had become elemental to his survival somewhere along the way. 

That thought reminded him of one of his favorite Shakespeare sonnets, one he'd liked enough to memorise. Maybe it was because Dick was asleep and not really listening, and therefore Jason didn't feel like he was baring his soul so much, but he started to whisper the sonnet into Dick's ear.

"So are you to my thoughts as food to life,  
Or as sweet seasoned show'rs are to the ground;  
And for the peace of you I hold such strife  
As ’twixt a miser and his wealth is found;  
Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon  
Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure;  
Now counting best to be with you alone,  
Then bettered that the world may see my pleasure;  
Sometime all full with feasting on your sight  
And by and by clean starved for a look;  
Possessing or pursuing no delight,  
Save what is had or must from you be took.  
Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,  
Or gluttoning on all, or all away."

He pressed another kiss to Dick's hair, and Dick focused on keeping his breathing even. He didn't want to spook Jason, because clearly Jason had thought he was asleep, and that was probably the only reason he was able to express his emotions so freely, but Dick couldn't help that he had woken up when Jason had been murmuring in his ear. Dick was touched by the sonnet and the emotion behind it, though, even if he didn't think he would tell Jason that he'd heard it. 

Jason shifted to get his arms under him, and stood, scooping him up bridal style, and Dick couldn't help his surprised intake of breath at that.

"Hey baby," Jason murmured quietly, apparently under the assumption that he'd just woken him up with the movement. "I'm takin' you to bed."

Dick blearily blinked his eyes open. "Mmn hey."

Jason gave him a soft smile, and oh, Dick could read a hundred 'I love you's in his eyes even if he couldn't say them. It didn't matter — it was lovely to hear it, but Dick would happily read it in every action, every expression, every roundabout word Jason gave him. It was just a part of how Jason was, and Dick was hopelessly, hopelessly in love with every part of him.

Dick smiled back at him sleepily. "I love you."

Instead of responding, Jason pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Dick supposed that was an 'I love you' too.

Dick smiled at him again and then buried his face in the crook of Jason's neck.

Jason pushed the bedroom door shut behind them with his foot and brought him over to set him down gently on the bed, laying down beside him and pulling the blankets over them.

"Night, Little Wing." Dick curled against him, and Jason pulled him close.

"Night, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble parsing Shakespeare, here is the modern English translation, compliments of Spark Notes:
>
>> I need you the way living things need food or the grass needs rain, and to attain the peace that only you can give me, I fight with myself the way a miser struggles with his wealth. One moment he enjoys his wealth proudly, and the next he’s worried that someone from these thieving times will steal his treasure. One moment I think it’s best to be alone with you, but then I think it would be better if the rest of the world could see my pleasure. At times I feel oversatisfied from looking at you excessively, but a little later I’m starving to get a look at you. I can’t experience or pursue any enjoyment except what you can give me or I can take from you. That’s why I suffer and feel hungry day after day, because I either get too much of you or none at all.
> 
> It's a beautiful poem, and Jay is already a massive lit and Shakespeare nerd, so this was perfect really.


End file.
